1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning mechanism of an electric cart equipped with twin front wheels, more particularly one, which are provided with an axle, a control shaft, and elastic elements disposed between the axle and a lower horizontal rod portion of the control shaft such that shock of the electric cart can be absorbed when the electric cart is used.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional electric cart 2 includes a frame 21, a chair 22 disposed on a rear end of the frame 21, a holding tube 25 projecting from a front end of the frame 21, a control shaft (not numbered) inserted through and supported by the holding tube 25, handlebars 23 coupled to an upper end of the control shaft, a front wheel 26 connected to a lower end of the control shaft, and two rear wheels 24 arranged at rear corners of the frame 21. This three-wheel cart has a disadvantage that it is prone to fall over when it tilts too much in turning.
Therefore, four-wheel electric carts are provided to overcome the above disadvantage, which are equipped with two front wheels instead; the distance between both front wheels is the same as that between both rear wheels. Front wheels of one such four-wheel electric cart have to be arranged at slightly different angles according to Ackeman Principle such that all the wheels can roll around a common point for allowing the cart to move smoothly when the cart is turning. Consequently, a turning mechanism of one such four-wheel electric cart will have a more complicated structure, and the manufacturing cost and weight of the cart will increase. Therefore, such four-wheel electric carts are not ideal. Moreover, some countries impose relatively strict regulations on the manufacturing and sale of such four-wheel electric carts.